Secrets
by BigMouth96
Summary: All Olivia wanted was a normal relationship like a normal person. She met a great guy and she fell for him. Will she let herself turn into a victim so she can have a "normal" relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there's not much I can say about this story without giving too much away, but Olivia has a gets a boyfriend, and after a while, her friends begin to have a bad feeling about him.**  
**POV: Elliot.**

**Secrets**  
**Chapter 1**

"Hey El. This is Tommy." I remember when Liv happily introduced me to Thomas Boyd, some guy she met when she, Alex, and Casey had gone to a bar the night before.

I shook his hand, thinking he looked like an all right guy, and I'm usually a good judge of character – _usually_. I should have known. Something was kind of off about him. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was, but it was something. Being my normal selfish self, I shook it off, thinking Olivia would realize it soon enough. She is a smart woman and she usually picks up on things quicker than I do. Besides, I was too busy worrying about my now ex-wife, Kathy.

Now, it's about three and a half weeks later and I look at Olivia who has just walked into the precinct. I stand up to give her a hug, like I usually do, but I stop myself. Something is wrong. Her eyes are wide and she is covered in cuts and bruises. It is almost four in the morning, and the only reason I was still there was I had stayed up all night working on the Katie Smith case – a 12-year-old girl who got beaten molested– and I found a strong lead. Olivia sits down at her desk. Why is she here?

"What's wrong Liv?" My voice is full of concern.

"N-nothing. I just came to finish some paperwork before everyone got here." She looks at the ground.

I walk over to her, placing my right hand on her left shoulder. She flinches, so I remove my hand. I look at her again. This time the detective in me notices things I didn't originally see – her messy hair, her smeared makeup, and her torn and dirty clothes that are covered in blood. "Liv, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just – I fell. It's nothing," she lies. It's the most common lie in the book.

"Liv, why can't you tell me?" I try to make eye contact, but she avoids my eyes. This isn't like her. Something is seriously wrong.

"Nothing happened! I just fell! Why can't you believe that?" Her voice is more defensive then usual.

Liv walks over to the lockers. I follow her.

"Elliot, leave me alone," she tells me as she opens her locker.

"Not until you tell me what _really_ happened," I stand in front of her locker. I can be just as stubborn as her.

"Nothing happened! God dammit, Elliot! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Olivia pushes me to her right. I watch her as she grabs the extra pair of clothes and a white towel she has in her locker and slam the door closed. "I'm going to take my shower and get cleaned up before everyone here."

She walks to the showers and again, I follow. Olivia sets her clothes and towel on one of the benches. She looks at me and sighs, realizing I am not going anywhere. She takes off her shirt and reveals a giant, bloody gash on the center of her chest, surrounded by smaller cuts and bruises. Her left bra strap is torn and hanging at her side.

"You know I have to get naked to take a shower, right?" She tries to sound like her normal sarcastic self, but it is fake. She sounds defeat.

I sigh. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, but I need to know what happened. I don't know what to say, so I look at her.

"I'd kind of prefer not to be watched while I take my shower. Especially by you." She instantly regrets what she said. "I'm sorry Elliot. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just… I want to be alone right now."

"Liv, I just want to know what happened. You know you can tell me." I get up and take a step towards her. She takes two steps back.

"Whatever." She tries to make it sound like she doesn't care whether or not I am there, but I can tell she is self-conscious. She takes off her pants and more scratches and bruises are visible. She looks at me and her eyes follow to where I'm staring: the middle of her left thigh that is mostly covered by a big, dark purple bruise.

I realize I'm staring and look into her eyes. "Liv-"

"Would you please leave?" she pleads. How can I say no to that?

I nod. "You know where to find me." I begin walking out of the room. Once I'm in the doorway, I look at her one last time. She is looking at all of the marks that are covering her body. She stops and looks at me. I give her a small smile and close the door to the showers. I lean against the cold, hard door and sigh. The shower starts and I swear I can hear Liv crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, like, some people like my story because it's different and some people don't like it because they think it's impossible that Olivia would get beaten up/raped or anything like that and not tell anybody. AWWW WELL! I know it seems UNLIKELY that Olivia would get beaten up by her boyfriend and take it and not tell anybody, but I wanted to try out something DIFFERENT from what I usually write.**  
**This chapter happens the same day as the last chapter.**  
**POV: Alex.**

**Secrets**  
**Chapter 2**

It's about noon on Tuesday when Casey and I walk through the precinct doors, hoping the detectives had gotten any evidence on the Katie Smith case. Olivia has her head propped on her right hand and is staring out the window. She's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, even though it is a fairly warm spring day. She looks exhausted. I guess this case has really taken a toll on her. Then I notice the cut on her neck and the bruise on her right hand. That's odd. I don't remember her getting in any fights with any perp, which would be the usual cause of a cut or bruise on any of the detectives, except Munch of course. Now that I think about it, Olivia has been acting weird. I look at Elliot, expecting him to know what was wrong with Liv, but he just gives me a worried look and shrugs. _What the hell is going on? _

"Hey guys, any new leads?" I ask them with Casey right behind me.

"Yeah. There's this man, Billy Dillon, and he's been Katie's neighbor for about two and a half years. According to Katie's older brother, that's about the time he started seeing bruises on her," Elliot answers.

"Do you guys know where he's at?" Casey asks.

"Nope. He mysteriously moved right after we questioned him for the first time," Munch tells her.

"Typical," I comment sarcastically.

"Of course." Munch laughs. "If he would have stayed, it would have made our job easier, and we can't have that, now can we?"

I roll my eyes, laughing. I pull my phone out of my purse and send Olivia a text. _Hey, what's wrong, Liv? _A few seconds later, Olivia pulls out her phone out of her right pocket and read it. She gives me a dirty look. _NOTHING!_ was her reply. I put my phone back in my purse. She's probably right.

"Who wants to join me an Alex for lunch?" Casey asks everyone.

"Me," Fin replies.

"This case is pissing me off, so me," Elliot says.

"I guess me too," Munch agrees.

We all look at Olivia, who was still sitting there quietly. Then everyone looks at me. I guess that's a cue for me to ask. "Liv, are you going to come with us?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"Do you want anything?"

Again, she shakes her head.

"Okay," I say slowly. I look at her. This is unusual. Olivia always comes to lunch with us. We take less than ten steps out of the squad room before I tell them I'm going to go back and check on Olivia.

"Do you want us to bring you back anything, Alex?" Casey asks me.

"No thank you. Thanks though." I watch them walk into the elevator for a few moments. As much as I want to go with them, I need to see what's going on with Olivia. Besides, I can go to lunch with them any day. I take a big breath, open the door, and walk into the room. Olivia doesn't look up.

"Hey." I sit down at Elliot's desk.

No response.

"Hey," I say a little louder.

Still no response.

"Hey!" I practically shout.

She looks over at me. It was like I hadn't said anything. "I thought you were going to go get something to eat with everyone else?"

"I was. But I remembered I'm on this diet where I can only drink cranberry juice for thirty six hours,," I lie. I thought it was pretty believable.

"Oh." Olivia looks at her computer screen.

"Yeah. So, what's up with the cuts and bruises? Did you beat some perps ass?" I laugh.

"No. I just fell down some stairs." I can tell she was lying – I _am_ her best friend after all.

"Are you _sure_?" I ask her.

"Yes I'm _sure_. I think I would know what happened to me." She has an edge to her voice. She looks back out the window.

"Liv?" I am beginning to get worried. If it was nothing, why would she be getting so defensive?

"Yes! You sound just like Elliot! Why would I lie? And why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Because we're best friends, and best friends care about their best friends and best friends know when their best friend is lying. I know you're lying. I don't see why you just can't tell me." I stare her straight in the eye.

"Because if I tell you, then you're going tell Elliot and then he's probably going to tell Captain then _everyone_ will know." Her eyes start to water.

I get up and walk over to her. I reach for her hand, but she quickly pulls away. That's odd. "Olivia, please tell me. I _promise _not to tell anyone. You can trust me."

Olivia sighs. "I will _kill_ you if you tell anyone."

"Okay." I laugh. At least she is beginning to sound a little more like herself

She opens her mouth and closes it, unsure where to begin. "You know that guy Tommy I'm dating, right?" A single tear falls from her right cheek.

"What about him, Liv?" I have an idea where this is going, but I'm seriously was hoping I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry it has taken me SOOO long to update this story, but now it's updated and hopefully it won't take me this long to update it again! Anyways, I have recently found out someone very close to me has been living with an abusive partner but is afraid to leave. I dedicate this chapter to her and anyone who has been abused.**  
**On a lighter note – my birthday was on Thursday and if you want to be awesome, you would leave me a comment as a birthday present!(:**  
**POV: Olivia.**

Secrets  
Chapter 3

Alex is staring at me. I know I have to tell her. I promised I would and if I don't, she's never going to let it go. I know this isn't going to be easy, but I might feel better if I tell someone. I take a deep breath. "Tommy has been..."

"What has he been doing, Liv?" Alex presses lightly, her eyes widening.

I hesitate, trying to figure out how to tell her. I close my eyes, remembering the previous night. I cooked. I'm not the best cook, but I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. He came home earlier then I had expected. We kissed for a while, which wasn't bad, but I forgot about the food. It got burnt. I didn't think it was a big deal because it was an accident, but I guess I was wrong. We got in an argument about it. One thing led to another and he hit me. At first it wasn't bad. It was just one hit. I can take that. Things quickly escalated and he started beating me. I fought back, which only made him angrier. Something was different about last night. Usually things last for about two hours and he leaves. He'd return with my favorite red roses and we would have great makeup sex and everything would be fine. But not last night. He was angrier than usual. Both of us had about an equal amount of marks. That's when he turned around and grabbed the knife from the cutting board. But that's not what scared me. The way he looked at me, full of such rage and such hatred is what scared me. I was frozen, unsure what to do. He took a few steps towards and I kicked him in the balls. This angered him more, of course. I ran for my life to my car, fumbling for my keys as he stormed out of the house with the knife in his right hand. I turned on my car and drove to the only safe place I could think of: the 1-6. If I hadn't kicked him in the balls, I'm not sure if I would have made it.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the images.

"Liv? Are you okay? Alex asks me. She looks worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just – it's just nothing." I bite my lip.

"Okay," she says unsurely. "Anyways, about Tommy-"

"Hi guys!" Casey exclaims as she and the boys walk back into the squad room.

"Hey," Alex replies. She doesn't sound too happy. We both know there is not a snow ball's chance in hell that I am going to tell her what happened with everyone else here.

I look down at my bruised hands as everybody else goes back to work. I feel ashamed. How could I let this happen? I should have left when I had the chance. Now I'm in too deep. I don't want to get everybody involved. Every single day I tell victims to tell somebody – anybody – if something like this happens, yet I can't even tell my best friends! I'm a fucking cop for Pete's sake!

"I'm a hypocrite," I say softly.

"What Liv?" Munch asks me. I can feel the gazes of my friends.

"N-n-nothing. I'm just tired. That's all." I lie. Again. _What's wrong with me?_

"Why don't you go to the Cribs and get some sleep, baby girl," Fin suggests to me, gently putting his hand on my shoulder. I flinch and he and Munch look at me questioningly. I shrug. I can't tell them the real reason I don't like to be touched.

"And we'll take care of Cap for you," Elliot adds.

I nod and try to smile. They're all being so nice to me and all I've done is lie. "Thank you guys. Really."

"You're like our sister, Liv," Munch tells me with a grin.

"Yeah, we can't let anything happen to you," Fin adds. Elliot nods.

I give them a small smile. As I walk to the Cribs, I feel three pairs of eyes on me. I sigh as I open the door. Once I have the door closed, I lean against it and let a few tears escape. _Maybe they're right_. Maybe all I need is a little sleep. I walk over to the nearest bunk and lie down. I close my eyes and, like a light, I'm out.

…

When I wake up, I hear a soothing voice telling me everything was going to be alright and a hand softly touching my face and hair. Not wanting it to end, I decide not to open my eyes. Instead, I try to guess who it was. Realizing I was too out of it to play any games, I slowly open my eyes.

"Hi El," I give him a small smile.

"Oh... hey Liv. Sorry I woke you up." Elliot stops caressing my face and starts to get up off of the bed.

"Don't get up! Stay here." I grab his hand and pull him back on the bed.

I can tell he is surprised, but he doesn't make another move to leave. Instead, he sits up. "Okay."

"And you didn't wake me." I smile again. "I think it was very sweet of you."

Elliot blushes. I haven't seen him blush in a long time. "No it wasn't… It's just – I came in to check on you and you were tossing and turning and talking in your sleep telling someone not to hurt you and…"

"And what?" I whisper, leaning forward slightly.

Elliot looks away from me. He is embarrassed. "And I was worried about you. I _am_ worried about you."

"You are?" I put my hand on his leg.

"Of course I am! You're my partner and my best friend and I care about you." He leans a little closer to me.

I move forward a little more. "Really? I didn't think you cared that much."

"Hell yeah I do!" He laughs a little. "I tell you all of my secrets. I ask you for advice all the time. We're partners. And, because I –" Elliot stop himself.

"Because you what?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyways," he tells me coldly. He pauses, realizing how harsh he was, he adds in a kinder voice, "Go back to sleep."

"But –" I need to know what he was going to say.

"Go back to sleep, Liv." He smiles.

"Only if you don't leave me," I tell him, looking him straight in his blue eyes.

"Okay." Elliot kisses my forehead. Like the first time I lied down, I quickly fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, like, I've been on a ROLL with this story! I finished chapter 3, and I'm working on chapter 5 all in, like, one week! (Wait! It's been a week, right?) Anyways, this chapter happens as Olivia is sleeping in the Cribs. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D  
POV: Munch.**

**Secrets  
Chapter 4**

Alex and Casey walk in. I give them a confused look. "Why are you guys here?"

Alex looks around. "Where's Olivia?"

"Asleep. She needs her rest. Are you going to answer my question?" I joke.

Alex opens her mouth to answer, but Elliot rushes over to her and cuts her off. "Did you find out what's wrong with Liv?"

"She was about to tell me, but then you guys walked in," she practically shouts. The four of us give her a look to lower her voice, so she whispers, "Now I'll NEVER know!"

"Why does Olivia have to be so impossible?" Casey jokes.

"Liv isn't impossible, she's just... complicated." As Elliot says this, his voice becomes serious and he is looking out of the window. "And she's strong and independent and beautiful and doesn't like people worrying about her."

What Elliot said makes sense. Olivia Benson is an extremely complicated woman. That's one of the best things about her, if you're lucky enough to get to know her. After working with her for over ten years, I've been fortunate enough to become friends with her. Yes, she's as complex as they come, but something is wrong. She's not acting like her usual self. If it's something small, she'll be back to her normal self by tomorrow. But I think there's more to it. Elliot and Alex would know if it was something like a guy didn't call her back. This time they are as clueless as the rest of us. As I continue thinking, I remember Olivia not saying anything this morning. Olivia is _never_ quiet. And she had this look on her face. Scared. That's not a word in Bad Ass Benson's vocabulary. Then there were all of those bruises…

I cough, breaking the silence. Everyone is now looking at me, which is exactly what I want. I want to propose my idea.

"What is it Munch?" Alex walks over to me.

"Can you guys ever remember a time when Liv was scared?" I start.

"Of course not," Fin states, and Alex and Casey nod their heads in agreement.

"I haven't either, and we have been in some crazy and deadly situations together," Elliot adds.

"I think someone has something over her," I tell them.

"Olivia is the most selfless person I know!" Fin argues.

"I know that, but it has to be something big. Why else would she be acting this way?" I ask. Everyone gets quiet. No one has an answer. It's the question of the hour.

"Maybe someone is threatening to hurt us?" Casey suggests.

"She knows we can handle ourselves," Elliot tells her.

"And wouldn't she have told us what was going on if it had to do with one of us?" Alex responds.

I tune them out while I think. The bruises. The long sleeved shirt. The flinching when Fin tried to touch her. I can't believe none of us put it together sooner. "How did none of us think of this sooner?"

"What do you mean?" Fin asks me seriously. Elliot, Alex, and Casey look at me questioningly.

"I think Tommy is doing something to her," I say slowly.

"Like what?" Elliot is looking straight in my eyes..

"Like a typical SVU case-"

"Good afternoon, guys! How was your lunch?" Captain walks in, cutting me off before I have a chance to finish my idea.

"Hey Cap," we all respond.

Captain can sense the tension in the room. He looks around the room. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's… uh…" Casey starts.

"In the Cribs. She came in really early this morning to work on the case. She looked really tired so I – we – told her to get some rest," Elliot finishes. "She really didn't want to, you know how stubborn Liv can be, but we made her."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be in my office in case anybody needs me." Captain scans our faces again, this time it was as if he was looking for answers for something. We keep our poker faces, so Captain had no choice but to go to his office.

"I'm going to check on Liv," Elliot informs us.

The remaining four of us nod and watch him walk to the Cribs. I guess my idea had really shaken him up. That was not my intention. She is my friend, too, and I care about her. I sigh. Alex and Casey sit Olivia's and Elliot's desks. Fin goes back to work, or at least he pretends to. I look at my blank computer screen. I know I need to get back to work, but I just cannot think of anything but Olivia. And Tommy. And the bruises. And… I need to stop myself before I go crazy. I excuse myself to the bathroom and wash off my face. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh again. This is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! D: but I got an idea for this chapter in my dream last night so I had to type and post it ASAP!  
Enjoyyyy(:**  
**POV: Elliot.**

**Secrets**  
**Chapter 5**

I wake up abruptly. Why that happened, I can't figure out. But I don't move. I have hair in my face. My right arm is asleep under her and my left arm is around her waist. I hear a soft cough. I realize that I had fallen asleep next to Olivia. How did this happen? I know I had promised her that I wouldn't leave her side, but I hadn't planned on falling asleep, or cuddling for that matter. I want to stay like this and go back to sleep, but I know I need to get up I pull my right arm back from under her so I can check my watch. Luckily I didn't wake her up. I lie on my back and stare at the bottom of the bunk that is above us. I don't want to know the time, but we have to get up. It's probably only been an hour or two. I raise my right arm above my face and check at my watch. 2:56 a.m. Oh shit. Captain won't be too happy about this. If we had been asleep for so long, why didn't someone come and wake us up? I guess they didn't need any help on the case today. I need to remember to thank them later. I glance back at Olivia, thinking about the best way to wake her up. She looks so peaceful and I don't want to disturb her.

"Uh Liv, time to get up." I shake her lightly.

She mumbles something and pulls the blanket over her head, trying to ignore me. I shake her a little harder this time. She rolls a little to her right. Unfortunately for her, she rolled over a little too far and fell off of the bunk. She wakes up the instant she hit the ground. I sit up to get a better look at her. She blushes. I smile.

"Need a little help?" I offer her my left hand. My right arm is still asleep. Nodding, she gratefully accepts it and I pull her up. "It's three in the morning."

"What?" Olivia dizzily sits down next to me. "It can't be that late! Tommy is going to kill me." Olivia eyes are filled with worry again.

"Liv? Are you going to be okay? You can stay with me for awhile if you want" I grab her hands and look at her straight in her eyes. "I know my apartment is small but-"

"I'll be okay," she tells me, pulling her hands back. She folds them over her chest. "Can we just go?"

"If that's what you want… Would you like me to drive you?"

"Please. When I came in this morning… I guess I kind of lost my keys." She gives me a weak smile.

"Want me to help you find your keys before we leave?" I ask.

"N-no. We should just leave. It's late and I'll be in enough trouble already… Besides, they'll still be here when we come back," she answers too quickly.

I push myself off the bed and extend my hands to her and pull her up. We silently walk to our desks. While Liv gathers her things, I pull open the middle drawer on my desk and take out my phone. I slide it open and there are four angry texts from Cap, one from both Munch and Fin wondering where I went, and one from Lizzie asking when I was coming to pick them up because I was supposed to take them out to dinner. I sighed. I felt bad. They _were_ my children after all. But it was just dinner. If I tell them what happened, I'm sure they will understand…

"Ready?" Liv asks me as she pulls on her jacket.

I nod.

…

A majority of the ride home was awkward. I tried to get her to talk, but after a while of her not responding, I stopped trying. The only time things are this awkward is after we get into a really bad fight. I want to turn on the radio to break the silence, but I decide against it. I want to say something, but I don't want to make things more awkward then they already are. Each time I look at her she is staring out the car window. Since I cannot think of anything to say, I try a gesture. I notice her hands on her lap. I remove my right hand from the steering wheel and put it on top of her hands. Even though my eyes are on the road, I can feel her staring at me. I give her left hand a small squeeze.

"Liv, are you sure you want to go home? It's not too late," I suggest.

"El, I can't. I need to go home. I can't run away from my problems. I can't explain it right now but…you have to trust me." She turns to look at me with her makeup-smeared eyes. I guess she had been crying on the ride. I frown. "I can handle myself. I'm a big girl. And besides, we're here." She gives me a fake smile. I pull up to the curb.

"Liv, you've been crying." She goes to wipe her eyes, but I stop her. "I got it." I look into her eyes as I gently wipe away some of the smeared makeup. I can see more tears are forming in her eyes. "Liv?"

"I can do it." She removes my hands from her face. She uses the back of her hands to wipe away the remaining makeup.

I grab her hands. I lean over slightly and whisper, "You don't have to go through this alone." Olivia opens her mouth to respond, but I put my index finger to her lips. "You don't need to say anything. Just remember if all else fails, you have me."

She nods. We look at each other for a moment. I watch the tears fall from her eyes. I hate seeing her like this. I lean over and do the only thing that comes to mind. I lean over and kiss her cheek. I didn't think it was a big deal, but now Olivia is crying and I feel terrible. "Liv, I'm sorry-"

"I should go."

I get out of my car and I notice all of the lights in the house are on. As I walk to open the passenger door for Olivia, I can see Tommy walking from the kitchen to the front door. I begin to get a bad feeling as he angrily walks out of his house. "Liv, are you sure you want to go inside? I'm beginning to get a bad feeling. I think we should leave," I whisper.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? You were supposed to be here _hours_ ago and I told you to call me if you were going to be even one second late!" he screams at her.

Liv looks at me with worried eyes. She turns to him and opens her mouth to answer, but he slaps her face. Instinctively, I step in front of her and push him on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing, Stabler?" he demands, spitting out my name before I get on top of him. I start punching the bastard as hard as I could. His nose starts to bleed. He manages to get one good swing at me before I continue hitting him.

"Elliot! Stop it! You're hurting him! Elliot!" Olivia manages to get me off of him. "Elliot-"

Tommy takes this opportunity to tackle. I land on the edge of the grass. He stands up and starts kicking me with all his might. I groan – I can't remember a time when I was in this much pain in my life. He begins punching me. I can feel the blood come out of my nose; I can taste the blood on my tongue. I open my eyes for a moment and I see Olivia trying to stop him. She grabs him and he throws her to the ground like a sack of potatoes. That's when I finally get enough strength to stand up and I sock him as hard as I can, before falling to the ground. I can hear Tommy hit the ground with a _thud_. Olivia whimpers my name, but I am too exhausted to respond. I reach for her hand. It takes me a minute of searching before I find it and I am not going to let her go. I try to stay conscious, for Olivia, but I begin to drift…off…to…sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh em geeeeeee! I'm, like, on a ROLL with this story! Two chapters in less than three days! It's like one of those big snow balls that gets pushed down a hill and it gets bigger and bigger till it EXPLODES! xD  
Anyways, enjoyyyyyyy(: and don't forget to comment ;D  
POV: Casey.**

**Secrets  
Chapter 6**

_Mercy._ That's all the text that woke me up said. I try to go back to sleep but I can't. Once I'm awake, there's no going back to sleep. I sigh. Of course it interrupted my fantastic dream filled with Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio. _Thanks a lot Fin._ I sit up and read the text again. What does he mean? Mercy. I think for a moment and realize how stupid I am. Mercy Hospital. Why didn't I think of it sooner? I guess it's because I'm barely awake right now. I'm assuming Fin wants me to meet him there. Are the others coming? And why would we be meeting there? It isn't like it's a fun place to be and everyone knows hospitals kind of freak me out. Maybe it has something to do with the case? But that doesn't explain why they want me there. I usually don't go unless something really bad has happened to someone involved in the case. I shiver, dozens of horrible sinareos going through my head. Who's there? What happened? And when? And… I guess I should get dressed.

I get dressed as quickly as I can. I put a little foundation and powder on my face and throw my hair in a messy ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror. Yes, I look bad, but they've seen me look worse. I grab my keys and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and sure enough, it's another text from Fin. _Can you pick up Alex, too?_ Both of us need to be there? This must be ever worse than I thought. _Sure_, I text back. I stuff my phone back in my pocket, grab my purse, and I'm out the door.

…

About fifteen minutes later, I am driving up to Alex's apartment. I turn off my car and I shiver. It's colder than I thought it would be and I forgot to bring a jacket. I text Alex, asking her to bring me a jacket. I put my phone on the dashboard and wait for Alex. She needs to hurry up. My ringtone for Munch begins playing, so I answer it. "Yeah?"

"Where are you two?" he asks.

"I'm outside of Alex's apartment_ right now," I tell him._

_"Tell her to hurry up. It's important." With that, he hangs up the phone._

_Less than five minutes later, Alex hops into my car. She shivers._ "Hey Case. Damn it's cold outside!" She tosses me a jean jacket. I smile in gratitude and put it on. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Munch called me when I got here. He told me we need to hurry. Usually I would think it was Munch being Munch, but…" I turn on my car and start driving.

"But what?" I can feel her looking at me.

"There was something in his voice. He sounded… worried. Munch doesn't usually sound like that."

"Do you think it involves the case?" Alex asks me.

"I don't think so. Munch doesn't usually get too involved in the cases."

Alex lowers her voice. "Do you think it could have something to do with Liv and… Tommy?" She pauses. "I was thinking it, but I didn't want to say it because…"

"Liv wouldn't let that happen. We both know Liv. She would kick a guy's ass before he even put a hand on her." We laugh awkwardly. Alex's idea is at the back of my mind, but it couldn't be possible, right? I mean, it's LIV for Pete's sake! She wouldn't let something like that happen, would she?

…

Now Alex and I are running into the hospital. The two of us are frantically looking around.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Alex asks me.

I stop to take a breath and look around more carefully. The hospital is unusually quiet and empty. I shrug. "No clue. I'll call Fin."

After two rings, he answers. "Where are you?"

"We just walked in. Where are you?"

"Intensive Care."

"Okay. Thanks." I hang up my phone. Alex is looking at me questioningly. I swallow hard, not being able to get the image of Olivia lying in one of those beds out of my mind.. "They said they're in Intensive Care."

She looks at me with wide eyes.

…

We are finally step off of the elevator onto the fourth floor. The ride seemed to drag on forever. We hastily walk under the huge white sign that is hanging from the ceiling, telling us where we were: Intensive Care. I gulp. I see Melinda and Captain sitting on the chairs between two of the of the rooms. Munch, Fin, and George are standing across from them. Everyone has a somber look on their face.

"What happened?" I ask.

They look at each other, deciding who was going to answer. Captain stands up. "It's Olivia and Elliot. Something happened."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I press. I need to know what happened.

"We're not exactly sure yet. Someone called the hospital and said there were two people passed out on a sidewalk. When they went to pick them up, they recognized the faces and gave me a call. I called Munch and Fin, who called the rest of you," Captain explains.

"Are they okay?" My voice is more frantic. I try to keep calm, but I can't.

Fin comes over and puts his hand around my shoulders. "We're not sure yet. But both of them have a concussion. We don't know how serious yet, though."

"Can we see them?" Alex speaks up.

Captain nods gestures toward the open door closest to his left. Alex and I look at each other. Alex, being the braver of the two of us walks in first. I am close behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmmmm… nothing much to say about this chapter except people usually get pretty emotional when they are seeing their friend(s) after they got beat up and look like, well, crap. I know I would be freaking out if I saw any of my friends in the hospital.**  
**POV: Alex.**

**Secrets  
****Chapter 7**

I look back at Casey. I changed my mind. I don't want to see why we were called here. I don't want to see Olivia and Elliot like this. I don't want to see what happened. She looks back at me. Even though her eyes are wide with worry, she pushes me forward, as if she's telling me to keep walking, to stay strong. _Why did I have to go first? I know I'm a little braver than she is, but we could have walked in at the same time._ As scared as I am, I keep walking. I close my eyes and reach back for Casey's hand. When I find it, I feel a little more at ease. A little less scared. A little less alone. She gives it a small squeeze.

I open my eyes and take in the scene before me: bare, white walls; two hard, metal chairs side by side; a curtain separating the room in half; and a small bed with white sheets. There is a man asleep on it. He is covered in cuts and bruised and had a few IV drips in his arms. He looks familiar. I can't be exactly sure who it is because of how badly beaten his face is, but I know I've seen him somewhere. I'm sure I know him. Wait a minute. It can't be. It's-

"Elliot?" Casey whispers.

Elliot doesn't move. He doesn't make a sound. I don't think he is even breathing on his own right now. I hold my breath in for a moment. I close my eyes and shake my head, hoping when I reopen them I will wake up and this would have been a horrible dream. I reopen my eyes and discover I have no such luck. This can't be happening. This man can't be Elliot. Elliot has gotten hurt, but never this bad. He's such a strong, tough man, especially when he is protecting one of his own, which is what I think is what happened.

I nod slowly. "I think so, Case."

"How can this happen…?" She trails off. "Where is Olivia?"

Both of us turn to the white curtain to our right. We look at each other. I bite my lip and she grabs my hand. We slowly walk over to it and I pull it open. I gasp.

"O-Olivia?" I stammer, rushing to her bedside. Casey is close behind me.

Like Elliot, she is asleep. Her nose is broken and she has her share of scrapes and bashes. Her arms have IVs in them, like Elliot's. Her hair is a mess and the little eye makeup that is still on her face is a mess. I pull a makeup wipe from my purse and wipe her face. "How-how did this happen?" I ask Olivia, even though I know she cannot answer me. I stare at her unmoving body. I can't take it anymore. I run out of the room. I don't get far, though, because Munch stops me at the doorway.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he asks me.

I shakily sit down in one of the chairs outside of Olivia and Elliot's room. I try to contain myself, but I start to cry. I can't take it. Munch sits down beside me and takes me in his arms.

"It'll be okay. Everything's going to be alright." His voice is soothing, which is just what I need.

I open my mouth to argue, but no words come out. Just more tears. I don't know how to respond. He holds me tighter and I cry on his shoulder for what seems like hours.

…

I wake up with my head on Munch's shoulder. I notice I'm wearing Munch's jacket over my own. I pull it tighter around me. I look at the clock across the hall. It says it's nine a.m., which meant I had been asleep for roughly three hours. I feel like crap. I turn to Munch, who is also asleep. I smile in spite of myself. Then I remember where I am and my smile quickly fades. _I can't believe this happened_. I look around and I see Melinda and Fin next to Munch, also asleep. Across from me are Casey and George, who were talking. I guess the hospital brought us some extra chairs.

"Hey sleepy head." Casey gives me a small smile.

"Hey," I say slowly. "Have either of you heard anything?"

Casey shakes her head.

"Either have I. By the time I got here, most of you were asleep. Captain informed me on what he knew which, as you know, isn't very much. A neighbor heard fighting and by the came he went outside to investigate, the fighting had stopped. He found Olivia and Elliot and called 911. There are some detectives searching for the man who did this. It's going to be pretty hard to find him, because as of right now, no one can identify him. It's not a robbery because they didn't steal anything. Do you guys have any idea who could have done this?"

Casey and I share a look. I nod. "George, I think there is something you should know."

**Author's Note  
Alex and Casey are using each other for comfort. This is not FemSlash. Just thought I should add that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmmmmmm... random couple days off, not super busy, so here you go.  
POVs: Captain, Fin, and Captain again.**

**Secrets**  
**Chapter 8**

I arrive at Mercy Hospital for the second time today. This is the first time in a long time that I'm here not because of a case but because of my detectives. Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey, Melinda, and George needed to go home, shower, and change. As much as it sucks, they still have jobs to do. We are still working on a case, after all. At first I didn't want to come back here, but I felt like I needed to. Besides being my detectives, they are my friends and some of the only family I have left. I need to know that they will be alright.

I walk into Olivia and Elliot's room. Like I had expected, both of them are asleep. The curtain is moved to the opposite side of the room, so I sit down on one of the two chairs that are in between their beds. I look between the two of them; they are beat up pretty bad. Who could do this to them? That's a stupid question. It's probably someone who has it out for the NYPD. They have put plenty of people behind bars and when they get out, they are usually pretty mad, to say the least.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Olivia moving. I turn to look at her. Her eyes flicker open and she's staring at me with a confused look on her face. I give her a small smile.

"Hey Liv," I say softly.

"Wh-where am I?" she stammers.

"You don't know? You're in the hospital," I explain slowly. "You've been here for about a day now."

Olivia's jaw drops. "W-what?"

I look at her, trying to think of the best way to tell her. "You and Elliot got attacked."

"We did?" I can hear her heart sink.

"Yes. We don't know who did it yet, but we'll find them. Some detectives from another precinct are going to ask you and Elliot some questions when you two are feeling a little better. Do you remember anything?"

"Where's Elliot?" She changes the subject.

I look over at Elliot. She follows my gaze. Her eyes begin to water.

"He'll be okay, Liv-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"It was my fault…" She begins to cry.

"What do you mean? How can this be your fault?"

"I knew he was going to mad at me. I shouldn't have lost my keys. I shouldn't have let El drive me home. He wouldn't have gotten involved…"

"You know who did this to you and Elliot?"

She looks away from me. "No."

"Liv, I know you know. You can tell me."

"I-I can't."

"Come on Liv. Do it for Elliot." I know I shouldn't have said that, but I don't care as long as Olivia tells me.

"I can't! " She starts crying harder. "I would tell you if I could, but I just can't! He'll… he'll kill me! And you guys, too…"

She sounds just like a victim. I can't believe it. "Don't worry about us. We'll protect you. You should know that. We're a family." I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches, so I remove it.

"Elliot tried to protect me, and looked what happened to him." She looks back at him.

Wait it minute. It can't be who I think it is. "Liv, is it Tommy?"

Her heart begins to race.

"Liv, is it Tommy?" I repeat. A nurse rushes into the room.

"You need to go now, sir," the nurse escorts me out.

"But-" I begin to object, but she pushes me out. I see the doctor who has been in Olivia and Elliot's room a few times. He is rushing over here. I go over to him. "Do you know anything?"

In a rush to get past me, he says, "Some of the abrasions are old."

I watch him as he runs into the room and closes the door. My jaw drops. Some of the abrasions are old? But that must mean… I pick up my phone and call Alex. "Hey, pick up Casey, Melinda, and George and meet me down here ASAP."

She must have heard the urgency in my voice because she didn't try to argue or ask any questions. Instead, she just says, "Yes Cap".

I sit down in the chair nearest to me. I picked up my phone and made another call. "Hey Munch, is Fin with you?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Fin asks.

"I have something for you guys to do," I tell them. "I need you guys to go and check out Olivia's boyfriend Tommy. See if he knows anything."

"You don't think he had anything to do with this, do you?" Munch questions.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Olivia seemed to be really nervous when I brought him up to her," I continue.

"She woke up?" Fin and Munch gasp.

"Yeah. But her heart started to race when I pressed the Tommy issue and the nurse made me leave the room."

"Okay. We'll get right on it," Munch tells me.

We hang up. I sigh. No matter what it takes, we are going to get this guy.

…

Munch and I look at each other.

"Hey Munch?" I ask him.

"Yeah?"

"We are going to kick some ass!"

"Payback is a bitch!"

Usually when we joke, we laugh. And in any other occasion we would have. But this involves Olivia and Elliot. It pisses me off. I don't like that he did this to both of them, but at least Elliot is a man. How can someone do that to a woman? It gives me shivers. I grab my keys and look back at Munch. He nods. We grab our jackets and are out the door.

Once in the car, I turn it on and drive away from the precinct. Even though I've only been to Tommy's house two or three times, I remember where it's at. I guess it's the detective in me. For once, Munch isn't talking. This really surprises me. Munch is always yakking my ear about one thing or another.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Besides Captain, I've been at SVU the longest. I've known them since day one. And you guys are the closest thing I have to a family. I am _not_ going to let some dick hurt them."

"Damn." I am shocked. I know Munch doesn't really have a family, but I never really took him as the type to resort to physical violence. "I never really took you as the ass-kicking type."

"I'm not, unless you fuck with my friends." He looks out the window.

We drive for a few minutes in silence. I don't really mind the silence, though, because I'm thinking and I know he is too. The more I think about it, the madder I get. I'm just worried that by the time we get to Tommy's house, I am going to be so pissed off that I am going to kick his ass. Like Munch said, you mess with my friends, you mess with me.

"Hey Munch?" I interrupt the silence again.

"Yeah Fin?" He looks at me.

I drive up to Tommy's house. "You're gonna have to hold me back cause I'm gonna beat his ass when I see him."

…

"What happened?" Alex, followed by Casey, Melinda, and George run up to me.

"I think it was Tommy," I tell them.

"I knew it!" Alex exclaims.

"Wait a minute Alex, what happened, Cap?" Melinda asks me.

All four of them look at me. "Well, I went into their room and Olivia woke up. We started talking and I started asking her some questions. I asked her if she knew who did it and she started rambling about how it was her fault Elliot got hurt. When I asked her if Tommy had anything to do with it, her heart started racing and the nurse made me leave."

"Damn…" Casey's voice trails off.

"I can't believe it." Melinda frowns.

Alex walks into Olivia and Elliot's room. The three of them have always had a special bond, especially after Alex got shot, so no one follows her.

George shakes his head. "This is not like Olivia at all."

"Doc, do you really think right now is the best time to go all physiatrist on us?" I ask him.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking," he begins.

"Go on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Updating time :D  
POV: Munch, George, and Olivia.**

**Secrets  
Chapter 9**

My heart and my mind are racing. Was this guy, Olivia's _boyfriend_, the reason she and Elliot are in the hospital? He better hope to God he isn't. If he is, he better hide.

Fin parks his car on the curb behind another parked car. The car looks familiar. I notice that it belongs to Elliot. We get out of Fin's car and look at each other. Both of us hesitate, unsure where to start.

"I'll go first," I suggest. As angry as I am, Fin is more of the ass kicking type. It is better that I am the one who goes first.

Fin nods. "Sounds good."

I take a few steps and look around. The neighborhood seems like a good neighborhood. A few kids are playing basketball down the street. A woman is watering her flowers. Two little girls are drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. Tommy's house looks empty: there is no car in the driveway and the lights are off in his house. His house is really nice, though. It is a light brown one story surrounded by more houses that looked just like it. The grass is green and freshly cut. I notice something red near the end of the driveway. I walk towards it and motion for Fin to follow me. I kneel down next to it. Sure enough, it is blood.

"Do you think it's Olivia's or Elliot's?" Fin asks, kneeling down next to me. He pulls out his phone and calls Captain.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully it belongs to Elliot. If he made Olivia bleed this much…" My voice trails off in anger and disgust. I can't comprehend why a full grown would hit a woman. That's just despicable.

…

"Haven't you guys noticed how Olivia has changed since she and Tommy have been going out?" I ask them.

They think about it for a minute. Alex opens her mouth to answer, but she is interrupted by Captain's phone.

"Hello?" Captain answers his phone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

He covers his phone. "Munch and Fin."

We watch intently as Captain talks on the phone. He doesn't say much, just a lot of "yeahs" and "ohs". We wait for him to explain what the call was about soon as he hangs up.

"Tommy wasn't home," Captain tells us.

"And? There must have been more," I press.

"They found some blood," Captain continues. "I have to go. I am the captain of a precinct, you know. Call me if anything happens."

Captain looks worried. It makes the rest of us nervous. We watch him walk away for a few moments before we continue our conversation.

"She became a lot happier for a while. I get like that when I'm with a new guy," Alex says.

"Then?" I ask.

"She became very…dismissive. Not like her normal self," Melinda adds.

"Exactly. What about her clothes?" I hint.

"She wore a lot of long-sleeved shirts? I thought Olivia hated wearing long-sleeved shirts when she didn't have to?" Casey looks at me.

"Precisely. What do you think that means?"

"No. This can't be happening. Do you know what you're suggesting, George? This is _Olivia_ we're talking about, not some victim. She would never let anything like this happen. I've seen her take down guys bigger than Tommy. It has got to be something else!" Alex begins pacing. She seems worried.

"Alex, think about it. What else could it be? I think you knew something was happening and didn't say anything. You're acting just like a friend in a majority of the cases we prosecute. You knew about it and didn't do anything to stop it!" Casey is practically yelling.

I open my mouth to stop them, but Alex interrupts me. "Why do you think I know? Because I'm her best friend? That's why I _should_ know. But I don't. Usually in those cases, the person being abused doesn't tell anyone else. Everyone else usually puts the pieces together. Don't pretend you're the poster woman for being a great friend. You didn't figure it out until today, either."

"Alex, Casey. You two need to stop. Your bickering isn't helping anything. There are enough things going on right now." Both women look like they are about to cry, so I add, "It is neither of your faults."

A tear falls from Casey's eye. I take a step forward and embrace her in a hug. "It'll be okay. Olivia and Elliot will be okay. We'll get Tommy and he'll go down for what he did." I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. They are the same ones we say to the friends and families of victims. Sometimes the victims are okay and the bad guy is caught, but other times the victim dies and the bad guys gets away. I hope to God this case turns out like the first scenario.

…

I wake up again. I look at myself, still covered in cuts and bruises. I'm ashamed at myself. How could I let it get this far? My best friend and partner is lying in the hospital bed next to, unconscious, because of it. I sit up.

"Elliot?" I look at him. I try to touch him, but our beds are too far apart. His only response is the beeps coming from his monitor. A tear falls from my cheek. "I'm sorry about all this, El. I really am. It's all my fault. I can't believe I let all this happen. I didn't think Tommy would be that mad. I was only a little late…."

My voice trails off. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling. I am scared one of my friends would return and ask me more questions that I don't want to answer. I think I am the most worried about being interrogated by some cops from a different unit. Olivia Benson, detective from the Manhattan Special Victim's Unit, a victim. Olivia Benson, getting beat by her boyfriend. Why didn't I say anything? I was embarrassed. I didn't even tell any of my best friends. How would I tell some strangers who would just laugh about when my back was turned? I am no ordinary victim; I am a detective who deals with these kinds of things every day. They would say I could have prevented it. How? Beat his ass? I just wanted a normal relationship for once, but I guess I don't deserve one…

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Updating mood – yay! Even though this is a pretty short chapter, enjoy :D  
POV: Elliot.**

**Secrets  
Chapter 10**

I wake up. It seems as though I have been asleep forever. I had this really bad dream that involved Olivia and her boyfriend and… I look down at the all of the tubes in my arms and realize that it had not been a bad dream but a horrible reality…

How long have I been here? How did I end up in the hospital, anyways? I fight perps all of the time. It's part of the job, the job I have been doing for over twelve years. I cannot think of someone who had pissed me off more than Tommy did last night? Two nights ago? A week? My head aches. The only thing I can really remember is I knocked that asshole out after he hit Olivia. Then I passed out. Does that mean he's here, too?

I hear breathing. I have this feeling I know who it is. I turn and get my first glimpse at Olivia since she got hit. She looks horrible. How did I let this happen? She is my partner, and I let her get hurt. I should have ignored her wishes and taken her to my house. I should have trusted my gut like I usually do. But no. Because of me and my dumb decisions, my partner, _my best friend_, is lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

I try to get up, but I am stuck in the bed. I did not realize all the tubes I had in me until now. This sucks. I look back over to her. I know she is asleep, I know I should not wake her, but I must. I need to know she is okay.

"Liv?" I ask. She does not move. This worries me. "Olivia?" My voice is a little louder and more worried this time. She stirs.

"El?" She slowly opens her eyes and turns to look at me. She is covered in cuts and bruises. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"Thank God you're awake!" I exclaim. I cannot hide my excitement.

"Thank God I'm awake? It's you I was worried about. I have woken up a few times when you were asleep." She gives me a small smile. Then she looks down.

"What's wrong, Liv? We're both okay. We'll find Tommy and-"

Olivia takes a deep breath. "El, I don't want to press charges."

"Liv, we have to!" She gives me a sad look, so I lower my voice. "I can't let this asshole get away with what he did to you."

"He didn't mean to do it. It was accident. He was just angry…" Her voice trails off.

"How many times has Tommy been 'angry' and taken it out on you? Was this the first time?" I was hoping she would answer the second question with a yes.

Olivia hesitates.

"Liv, you can tell me," I tell her softly. I reach for her hand and give it a hard squeeze.

Her lip quivers. "I would like to say this was the first time, but…"

"It wasn't?" I finish for her.

She nods. A tear falls. I hate seeing her cry. No matter what she says, I _will_ make sure this jerk pays for what he did to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's raining, I haven't updated this story in a long time, and inspiration struck, so here you go.  
POV: Fin, Alex, and Munch.**

**Secrets  
Chapter 11**

I can't believe what this asshole did. I saw how bad Olivia was beaten up. The blood is probably hers. I don't know how I am going to control my anger. I want to punch something, anything, but not here. It would make things worse and possible contaminate the crime scene. Munch and I aren't supposed to be here. Sure, Captain told us to check Tommy's place out, but we are "too closely involved" with case. Of course we are! Any decent squad would have their fellow detectives' backs. They would do anything for them.

I look at Munch. I'm livid. I begin walking towards Tommy's front door. Munch stops me. He and I have been partners for years and he knows when I'm about to blow up. "You're not going up there alone. I'm coming with you."

I want to be mad at him, but I can't. He's doing the right thing. If I went up there and Tommy was there, I'd beat his ass. There would be more than just his blood on the ground. We walk up the steps together. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. No response. I knock again, this time a little louder. Still no response. This doesn't shock me. We already assumed he wasn't here because his car wasn't in the driveway and his house looks desolate.

"Are you ready to find this bastard?" Munch asks me. I nod.

…

I wake up on Casey's shoulder. I forget about everything until I look around. Casey is the only with me and we are at the hospital. I think about Olivia and Elliot's unconscious bodies, lying in the hospital beds. I want to throw up. How did I not know what happened? I should have put two and two together. But I didn't. I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. And she calls me a best friend.

I get up slowly. I look into Olivia and Elliot's room. To my surprise, both of them are awake and talking. I stand in the doorway. They are so involved in their conversation that they don't even notice me. I am curious, so I listen. They are whispering, so I am only able to get bits and pieces.

"Liv, we have to. How can you tell victims to step forward when you can't?"

"El, this is different."

"How? Give me one example on how it is different from our cases?" There is an edge in Elliot's voice.

"He's not going to do it again. I think he was drunk. He doesn't usually act like that."

"You told me he has done this more than once. Liv, you sound like a-" Elliot stops himself.

"Like a what, Elliot?" Olivia's voice is rising.

Elliot looks up and notices me. Olivia's eyes follow his gaze. Her tear-stricken face looks exhausted.

"Liv, you're acting like a victim," I tell her, stepping forward. "I don't mean to use it as an insult. But you're usually so strong and independent. You don't seem like the type to let a guy do this to you." Olivia starts crying, so I rush to her side to console her. "Liv?"

"I'm not letting this happen. It just…happened. I don't know how to explain it. And I'm _not_ a victim." She pushes me away.

"Olivia, I'm only trying to help. Why are you being like this?" I'm on the verge of tears. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm hurt.

"Alex, I don't need your help. I know you want to make things better. Don't. I can handle this by myself."

The words come out before I can stop them. "If you can handle it by yourself, then why are you and Elliot here?" Olivia just stares at me, wide-eyed. "Elliot is strong and that guy kicked the shit out of him. You are strong, but not that strong. You can't go back there."

"Leave," she tells me, anger and hurt in her voice.

"Olivia-"

She sits up. "I don't want to hear it. You're not my mom, so stop acting like you are. Stop acting like you know what I'm going through. You don't. And you can tell Captain I don't want to press charges."

I walk out of their room. I can hear Elliot calling for me, but I need my space. I don't want to lose a friendship over an argument. I quicken my pace down the hallway. I push the bathroom door open. I sit on the toilet and cry.

…

Fin and I head for his car. There is nothing more we can do here. I open the car door and sit down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a car. I turn my head and notice the car is coming towards us. It crookedly pulls into Tommy's driveway and parks. An obviously drunk Tommy stumbles towards his door, not seeming to notice us. Before I can say anything, Fin gets out of the car. I follow.

"Tommy?" Fin asks, quickly advancing on Tommy.

"What's it to you?" Tommy turns around. He is so drunk he doesn't remember who we are.

"Where were you last night?" I question, taking a step closer.

This asshole is covered in bruises. He has a few scrapes and has dried blood on his torn shirt. He spits at me. This is enough to set me off. I sock him across his face, causing him to drop his keys. Fin gives me a quick glance before he handcuffs the son of a bitch and reads him his rights.


End file.
